Memories and Enemies
by CherryBlossom00x
Summary: Its been 70 years since the Cullens left Forks, and Bella is now a powerful vampire, starting high school again. What will happen when Bella runs into best forgotten memories and is struggling with her love for Edward? Set After Edward leaves Bella in NM
1. Returning Home

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was, I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own anything to do with the Twilight series. All rights and characters belong to SM, except my own.**

It's been 70 years since Edward and the rest of the Cullen family had left me in Forks and 70 years since I had been changed into a vampire. I am now a lone vampire without a coven to join because I stick firm to the belief that we vampires should not drink human blood. I had recently moved back to Forks to start yet another cycle of high school life. Tomorrow will be my (second) first day at Forks High School.

Another sleepless night was passing me by, and in order to prepare for tomorrow's school day, I decided to go on a quick hunt. When I left and got into the forest, I let my instincts take over. I ran as fast as I possibly could, probably even faster than him. It's still too painful to say his name out loud, and I still feel like I'm about to fall apart when a thought of his family crosses my mind.

I quickly pushed my thoughts away and started stalking a small family of deer. There were 4 deer in a small meadow just grazing. I crouched down and quickly overtook three of the four and drained them. In order to cover my tracks, I buried them as deep as I could in the soft earth and returned home. I still had about three hours until school started so I figured I would read my new copy of _Wuthering Heights._ About two hours later, I got a quick shower and made myself presentable for school.

I got into my new silver Pontiac G8 and drove as fast as I could to school. I still couldn't believe when I was human how I hated going as slow as 70 mph. I pulled into the school parking lot and made my way to the main office. They still had the same routine of getting all the teachers to sign a sheet and giving me a map of the school. As soon as I left the office, I made my way to my first class, English.

Everywhere I went that day, I had people staring at me just like the first time I came here. However, the reason for this was entirely different. When I was changed, my body was fine-tuned so I was no longer clumsy, and my features became more prominent. My brown hair was healthier and shinier than it used to be and slightly longer. I am also a little bit taller, around 5'6", and my skin was slightly paler. However, the most dramatic change was my eyes. At first they were blood red when I was a newborn, but what surprised me was that it only took about 2 months for my eyes to reach the molten amber color from drinking animal blood.

I quickly made my way to my English class and had my first teacher, Mr. Slany, sign my sheet. He had me make a quick introduction, which didn't bother me as much as it used to, and directed me to a seat in the back. I skimmed the textbook I had just received and once again realized I would barely have to do anything for this class. I sat through today's lecture staring out the window thinking about my slightly faded human memories. I was lost in thought when I suddenly realized that there were more vampires in the area, but not near the school grounds yet. I silently wished that they were vegetarians like me when the bell rang to send everybody to second period.

The rest of the day went by slowly, and I realized that this would soon fall into yet another monotonous pattern. I sat by myself at lunch trying to ignore the stares with a tray of untouched food. No one had the courage to approach me and I couldn't blame them. They were giving off the vibe of being intimated just at the very sight of me.

The bell rang and I made my way to the same biology classroom that I had sat in next to him 70 years ago. For once, I was surprised to find myself sitting in the exact same seat as I had so long ago. However, this time, there was nobody glaring at me for a reason that was unknown and no electricity flying through the air between us. I sighed and eagerly awaited the end of the school day.

My new name is Isabella Elizabeth Masen, and I once again found myself unable to let go of the past that I so desperately wanted back.

**Okay everybody, here is the first chapter and I am already starting work on chapter 2.**

**I will only update if I get reviews, so please….**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! **

**xDazzledByEdwardx**


	2. Blast From The Past

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts everybody!**

**You guys are great and I hope you keep enjoying the rest of it!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, all rights and characters go to Stephenie Meyer except my own.**

It's been one week since I started school again, and nobody has still really approached me. However, they try and be friendly by saying a quick hi but then run off in the opposite direction. I can't say it really bothers me. I prefer being alone now and I've grown accustomed to it.

However, when I walked into my first class, I heard the buzz surrounding a new family in town and the teenagers would be attending school within the next few days. I just tuned it out and went through my normal schedule.

Every other night I would go hunting to ensure that I would be well fed with being around the humans so often. This also made it easier to pass the time. Occasionally I would wander around the forest, and one night I ended up in the meadow. I looked around and it looked just the same as the first time he brought me there. Before I could stop myself, one of my powers took over. Unlike most vampires, I was able to hold onto all of my human memories, and everything about him came flooding back into my mind.

I saw him there under the sun, his skin casting sparkling light in all directions. I saw him showing me his strength by uprooting a tree and moved faster than lightning. He slowly moved back toward me, and I remembered that I should feel scared but instead I was just in awe. I examined his features and traced my hand along his up to his face. My Greek god sitting inches away from me, telling me how I was his exactly his brand of heroine.

Before I knew it, I sank to my knees sobbing dry sobs and wishing the tears would come but they didn't. I sat there for hours drowning in misery until it started getting slightly lighter and I had to start getting ready for school. I made my way back to my house at a considerably slower pace and showered. I left for school and barely made it on time to my first period class.

It was Wednesday and no different from any other day of the week. It was during first period that I once again caught the scent of other vampires in the area, and they were much closer than last time. My first thoughts went to the Volturi, who I've been running from for the past twenty some years. They wanted me for my power and wanted me to join them, but I refused and ran for it. The thoughts of the Volturi were quickly extinguished because not one of the individual scents was recognizable.

I decided to remain in school for the rest of the day and wait it out. I followed my schedule as I normally would have and started to relax, but I was still slightly on edge. From what I could tell, the coven was animal drinkers and there were at least four of them together. I definitely did not want to get on their bad side because I was greatly outnumbered. Also, I knew they had powers as well. This was my other power, being able to sense other vampires qualities, like whether they drank animal blood and if they had powers if I really concentrated on them. Then, if they had a special power, like his mind reading, I would temporarily be able to "borrow" their power for a short time after having physical contact with them. I could rarely use the second part of this gift because the majority of the other vampires I came across were human blood drinkers, and I did my best to avoid them.

The time came for lunch and I got my tray of food that would go to waste. I sat in my usual secluded part of the cafeteria, when I realized the noise dimmed to murmuring. I then looked up and smelled for something different when I caught the covens scent again. I looked toward where the scent was the strongest and froze. I saw four pairs of golden eyes staring into my own.

**Okay everybody! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**

**I will continue updating as fast as I can but only if I reach at least 15 reviews!**

**So REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

**Criticism is welcome, anything that might make the story better!**

**-xDazzledByEdwardx**


	3. Unexpected Run In

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts everybody!**

**Also, this is my longest chapter yet at 5 pages long!**

**Well here's chapter three so read and enjoy!!**

I just stared back at them, every part of my body screaming to run but I just couldn't. I was frozen, like their golden eyes had made my body unresponsive. My mind was screaming at me to do something, anything, to get out of there. I wanted to but I couldn't look away, but suddenly awareness came to me. Only four of the Cullen teenage vampires were present, and last time I had checked there were five.

Within seconds, little Alice made her way across the cafeteria, almost at a pace that would be too fast to be considered human. I could tell that she could barely contain her excitement, and was just barely staying calm, most likely due to Jasper and his calming effect.

When she finally made her way to the table she was bouncing up and down, just like I remembered her.

"Bella! That is you, isn't it?! Oh what am I saying of course it's you! How are you here right now?!" she said. I could barely catch her words, even with my advanced hearing.

"Umm Alice, I would calm down a bit before you blow your cover," I replied once I found my voice.

Now Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all at the table still with a look of shock on their faces. Alice sat next to me and the other three followed her lead by Emmett sitting on my right and Jasper and Rose across from me. I think they were still too shocked to say anything, because they still continued to stare.

I never failed to notice though how the entire cafeteria's attention was still on us and couldn't help but feel embarrassed and shy. If I could, I would be blushing and be brighter than the reddest tomato. I've never been able to get over my dislike for attention, always wanting to hide instead and having everybody see me. I guess no matter how long I've existed, I may never truly get over what bothers me most.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice calling my name once again.

"So Bella, are you going to answer me or what?" she said and before I could stop her, she reached out for my hand. At her touch, I felt a very slight shock, but it was nothing compared to the amount of electricity that flowed between me and her brother. I gasped and I felt myself drift away from my surroundings.

I felt like I was floating and light as a feather. I was calm and at peace, yet at the same time I was exhilarated and had adrenaline pumping. I looked down and saw the enormous Cullen mansion. It was exactly how I remembered it, down to the very shadows cast onto the house and the porch. What I saw next shocked me even more.

It was then that I saw him, leaning against the railing on the porch while sitting parallel with the steps. He looked no different from the last time I saw him in the woods. His messy bronze hair reflected the faint light from the sun that was hidden behind the clouds. He was wearing a red sweater with jeans that perfectly accented his skin and hair and showed his muscles hidden behind the material. The pale shade of his skin, however, looked a little off and the expression on his face was one that I didn't remember. It looked pained and confused, while his eyes were as dark as they could be and he just stared out into the meadow in front of the house. I figured it was safe to assume that he hasn't fed in a few weeks.

The picture before me quickly faded back into the high school cafeteria, with all the Cullens staring at me with another look of shock, but Alice was the worst. She just continued to look at me with big eyes, which were unreadable. I knew I had to act fast before one of them made a scene, so I quickly said something that I hoped I wouldn't regret later.

"I'll explain at your house after school just not here," I said at vampire speed and quickly grabbed my tray of untouched food and books. I disposed of the tray and made my way to my Biology classroom, still going over what I saw in the vision I had shared with Alice. Now I knew that I couldn't possibly push my thoughts of him away like I did earlier this morning.

The image of him on the porch kept floating back into my vision, and I couldn't understand why he looked that way. The look of true hurt was in his eyes, which was what confused me the most. I had the feeling they had something to do with me, but I kept denying it with the words he said when he left.

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

"_You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz - hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken. (New Moon – page 69)_

I went over the memory again and again, and there was no way I could see how he could possibly have any feelings toward me anymore, even in a friendly way. However, this did not stop the image of his sullen face keep floating into my mind and distracting me.

I somehow made it to the end of the school day and the second I started walking out to the parking lot, my eye was drawn to the Cullens crowding around Rose's new BMW. Alice muttered something to the other three, and then made her way over to me. She was also exactly how I remembered her, her pixie-like graceful figure and her short, black hair in disarray around her face. She moved gracefully over to where I was standing and before I could even greet her, she said, "Don't even think that we were going to just let you leave on your own."

I couldn't help but grinning at her words and then started making my way to my car, with Alice falling into step with me. I got in and her on the opposite side and then made my way out of the parking lot following Rose and the others. Alice and I chatted about the little things, like shopping and school while saving the bigger things for the rest of the family.

When I got to the drive, I suddenly found myself extremely nervous and the sensation of wanting to run again. I knew I wasn't ready for this and I silently started cursing me and my big mouth. The whole way down the drive, I couldn't stop wondering if he was still there sitting on the porch, or even near the house. Alice seemed to notice my uneasiness.

"Don't worry, I checked to see if Edward was here and he's not. He went for a run," she said with confidence. However, I couldn't help but notice the small note of sadness in her voice when she said his name, and I couldn't help but flinch at it.

When we reached the end of the drive, I took a deep unnecessary breath and prepared myself for the worst.

**Well, I hope everybody just enjoyed chapter three!!**

**My goal is 10 more reviews before I post the next chapter so keep reviewing!**

**Once again, criticism welcome if you have an idea about how to make the story better!!**

**xDazzledByEdwardx**


	4. Past and Lies

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers!**

**I got 24 reviews just for last chapter and I'm glad you guys like it and you inspire me to write more **

**You guys are great and I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

**So onto chapter 4!!**

I slowly walked up the steps of the porch only to be greeted by Esme before I could even reach the top step. She pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear, "It's so great to see you Bella and I'm sorry that we even left in the first place."

I pulled out of her hug and looked her straight in the eyes. I saw nothing but sincere apology in them and realized that there was only one Cullen that really hurt me. I could never be angry or upset with Esme who had always treated me like her daughter.

I gave her a big smile and another hug before she led me inside.

When I walked in, I noticed everything was exactly the way it was the first time I stepped into it. I was greeted by the massive staircase and the walls, high-beamed ceiling, wooden floors, and thick carpets, still the same shades of white when I had last stepped in the house. The river was still visible through the all glass southern wall of the house and opened up to the forest.

Esme guided me to the living room where Carlisle and the rest of the family waited. I nervously shuffled my feet, silently hoping that Edward would not make a sudden appearance as I was about to reveal why I was here.

"Alright, Bella. Now you have to tell us everything since we're all here," Alice said from the couch next to Carlisle.

I took a deep breath and began explaining. I figured I should start off with what happened right after they left. I told them that I resembled a zombie, according to Charlie's analogy for me. I didn't want to do anything and eventually I just went through everyday step by step, not really showing any emotion. When I got to the part of how I was changed, they all had rage written on their faces. Victoria had been the one to change me on a trip to Port Angeles. I was about to continue when Emmett interrupted.

"But I thought if Victoria ever came back she would just kill you, not that I'm complaining," he finished in a rush.

"That's the part that I was just getting to," I said with a smile in his direction. "I guess there was another vampire there that dragged her off of me, but I haven't heard anything about either of the two since then. They both just left me there to complete the change."

Carlisle looked like he was lost in thought, but as soon as I started talking again, he gave his full attention to me. I went into my newborn years and discovering my powers. I told them that I was somehow able to keep many of my human memories along with gaining a more active power. My active power I figured could be split into two parts: the first was to be able to sense the qualities of other vampires, like what type of blood they drank and if they had an ability. The second part was that if I came into even the slightest physical contact with another, I would temporarily be able to "borrow" their power.

With this said Alice gave a little, "Oh!"

"That explains why we shared that vision in the cafeteria. It's because I grabbed your hand and that might have triggered the vision in the first place," she said with the most enthusiasm I had ever heard come from her.

I gave her a quick nod returning her smile and continued about moving around to various locations. Next came the Volturi. I quickly explained my run-in with them not wanting to give them all the details. Long story short, they wanted to use me solely for my power and to start following their feeding habits. I told them how I've only encountered them once since my first refusal when Aro had sent Jane and a few new recruits after me while I was in a very secluded part of Alaska, and that was about 5 years ago.

When I was finished, I gave them a few minutes to process everything. My thoughts drifted to the vision I had earlier once again. I was just about to ask them about it when Alice suddenly scream, "MAKE-OVER!"

I groaned and attempted to run for it, but Alice grabbed my arm and Rosalie, surprisingly grabbed the other. They pulled me upstairs and into Alice's room and when the door was opened revealed her entire wardrobe. Her room still looked the same too, just with more clothes (if that was possible) added to it.

They both pulled me towards the bathroom and sat me down in front of the mirror, but had me facing away from it. It had to have been at least an hour before they finally finished my hair and make-up. But during that time I finally decided to ask Rosalie why she was being so nice to me.

"Hey Rose? Why are you acting just as enthusiastically as Alice is over something for me?" I asked.

"Bella, you're not human anymore. The reason I acted that way to you all those many years ago was because I was jealous of your humanity," she sighed. I turned to look in her direction and by the look on her face, I had to say she was apologizing to me, so I didn't take the matter any further.

I gave a quick nod in her direction and let them finish it silence. I also figured that this would go faster if I didn't try to put up much of a fight or argue, since it wouldn't change the fact that I was stuck there. However, it felt like it took just as long, if not longer, and I groaned inwardly, not wanting Alice to yell at me.

Finally, Alice told me to put on a mid-length midnight blue summer styled dress and told me to look in the mirror. Once again, I almost didn't recognize who I was when Alice decided to give me a make-over. My hair hung in light curls down my back and around my face. I had a subtle amount of make-up but enough to bring out my cheekbones. There was a pale pink shade of lip gloss on my lips and a matching shade of blush on my cheeks.

When I was done examining myself in the mirror, my suspicions grew. "Alice, why did you give me a make-over and decide to give me a blue dress?" I asked, turning to face her directly.

She gave me a smile and said too innocently, "No reason, just thought you would look nice."

That's when realization took over.

"When is he getting back?" my voice asked, shaky and uncertain.

Nobody answered me and I thought that was the best time to run. I grabbed my keys and started to make a run for the door, but was slowed down slightly by the protests coming from everybody.

"Bella, please just see him. He's been…different since we left last time," Esme said in a sad voice.

"What do you mean, different? He's the one who said he didn't want me!" I almost shouted.

Then, everyone just looked at each other with a confused and shocked expression on their faces. If I didn't know any better, by their expressions I would have to say he didn't tell them the reason he wanted to leave Forks in the first place.

I gave a bitter laugh and told them, "Yeah, at first he tried to pass it off with the excuse of Carlisle's job, but then so I wouldn't follow you guys he told me plain and simple that he didn't want me!"

This time I lost my temper and made a run for my car but was stopped short once again by something I almost collided with at the front door.

And there he was, my old Greek god in all his perfection with his bronze hair messier from running through the forest. His overall appearance looked the same except for the expression that he wore on his face. It was a look of extreme confusion and pain that had looked like he'd been feeling for a while. He looked me up and down and took a deep breath in of my scent.

Realization became dominant on his face and he breathed in a low voice only I could hear.

"Bella."

**Ok everyone I hope you liked this chapter!**

**What will happen now that Edward's back? Well, you have to continue to review to find out **

**So keep reviewing and let's see if I can get 20 more reviews?? Please?? lol**

**Love You Guys!!**

**-xDazzledByEdwardx**


	5. Love and an Epiphany

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update but I had to work three days in a row and that took up most of my time. I also had major writers block and I'm not too happy with how this chapter came out but still, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, before you continue reading, I want to thank all my awesome reviewers once again for the response to last chapter! You inspire me to write and continue this story and I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all rights go to Stephenie Meyer!**

Once again, I felt the sensation of being unable to move. He stunned me into just standing there with his velvety voice. I couldn't do anything that I wanted, like scream, cry or run. It was as if my body shut itself down, incapable of anything.

We continued to stare at each other until someone broke the silence. It was Alice who came over to me and led me back to the living room whispering me things like relax and calm down, since I'm sure Jasper informed her of my rising panic. Edward finally made his way through the door to where I was sitting and tried to take my hand, but I shied away from his touch.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" he asked, hurt apparent in his voice. A few more minutes of silence passed and different emotions were displayed across his face, like anger, sadness, and pain, but also a hint of elation was mixed in, which confused me the most. One of the others must have been passing the information silently to him through their thoughts.

The entire time I just sat there confused by his emotions. To get a better understanding of what was going on, I grabbed Jasper's hand to use his power and feel Edward's emotions. It turned out that I was right by a hint of elation and joy passing over his prefect features.

"Bella… Can I please talk to you, alone?" Edward asked after about five minutes. Since I wanted to understand, I silently nodded, still unable to find my voice. Everyone then left the room and gave us some privacy.

"I understand you're upset but you have to understand that I didn't want to leave you," he said. His words set me off right there.

"What do you mean you didn't want to leave me?! You're the one who left and never came back and you said you didn't want me. Just face it, you never loved me the way I loved you so that scared you and you ran!" I yelled, unable to contain my anger any longer.

"Bella, everything I said to you that day was a lie! I couldn't even look at my family after leaving because I knew I caused them pain, and I had to leave them too. It was a struggle everyday to not go back to them and make us move back here so I could be with you."

All I could do was look at him when he said he even left his family. "Then what the hell did you do after leaving them?"

He looked at me with a slightly ashamed expression on his face. I could tell it was something that he didn't really want to admit but he had to give in sometime, so I gave him my best puppy dog look.

"I tried tracking Victoria. I figured if I could track her I would be able to keep you safe from the only other vampire that knew about you and what we truly were," he said with a sigh. I still could only look at him, like he was crazy, and then for no reason, I burst out laughing.

"You? Tracking? Obviously you're not good at everything because look at what Victoria did," I said while trying to control myself. Edward just looked at me like I had lost it but gave a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes when I broke it. "How did you end up to being with them again after so long?"

"Jasper and Emmett left for a while to find me, and when they finally did I was somewhere in South America. Then they dragged me back home, but I could never act the same way. I felt I was lost without you and wanted to give up trying at anything. I refused to go to school and I haven't touched the piano in years. I'm so sorry that I ever left you Bella, but you have to believe me. I still love you and you were the most important part of my existence. That is my biggest regret, leaving you, but I felt I had to in order to protect you from our world," he finished in an exasperated tone.

I tried to look deep into his eyes looking for any hint that the words he just spoke might be a really bad joke. Instead, all I got was a sincere look along with the still present pain.

"Before we discuss anything any further, I want Jasper in here," I spoke loud enough so Jasper could hear me. He was there in an instant, and just looked at me with a huge smile on his face, while he held out his hand. I quickly took it, happy that he understood the importance of me wanting him present. The moment my hand touched his, all of Edward's emotions came flooding to me. I felt hope, a small amount of happiness as well as pain, but most importantly, I felt a strong love building up inside him.

I dropped Jasper's hand, whispered a quick thank you, and he left. I continued to stare at Edward but I could no longer deny that he didn't love me. His emotions could not lie, and I knew the words he spoke were true. We sat for a few more moments in silence, when I thought things over. Edward still loved me and never wanted to leave me, but instead just wanted to protect me and keep me safe. He wasn't scared about the love that I had for him when I was human, but just wanted me happy. Even though he went about the situation in entirely the wrong way, I could understand why he 

did it. He loved me, and I definitely loved him. Maybe Alice was right. No matter what we were meant for each other, whether it was in my human days, or in my vampire existence.

I looked back towards Edward and couldn't believe it took me this long for an epiphany to happen. I grabbed his hand to hear his thoughts of worry.

_Will she forgive me? Does she still love me, or has she moved on like I intended her to?_

It was my turn to speak, and I said, "Of course I still loved you. I never stopped loving you and I couldn't, even if I wanted to. When will you learn that you're the most important part of my existence too?"

After I spoke, we both moved at the same time. I pressed my lips to his and at first it was gentle, but it steadily became more and more passionate. Nothing else existed. The past, present, or future didn't matter. The only important part was Edward, the reason that I believed in true love and soul mates in the first place. He was my other half, and I was his. We couldn't live without each other, and we needed each other to stay strong. I believed in my newly found and strong epiphany, that it could never fail me. I would never doubt love again, for I was with Edward in my happy place.

**Okay, well I hoped you guys liked it even though I wasn't happy with it.**

**Please review and I'll get started on the next chapter right away!**

**Let's aim for 10-15 reviews this time! Pretty please with Edward Cullen on top?! lol**

**-xDazzledByEdwardx**


	6. Pure Bliss

**Okay, to clear a few things up, this story is kind of like an alternate New Moon, set after Edward left Bella and resisted temptation to go back. The events in Eclipse didn't happen so that means Victoria wasn't dead before Bella was changed.**

**Now that that's cleared up, I would like to once again thank all of my AWESOME reviewers!**

**And once again, I need to apologize for not updating sooner. I've had a lot going on and after this week I should be able to update faster. Also, I must say that I absolutely LOVED Breaking Dawn, but I think the ending could have been a bit better….**

**Alright, enough of my rambling! On with chapter 6!!**

The next week passed in a blurry heaven. Edward and I were finally reunited and everything seemed back to normal before he left from my human life. I gave up my old place and moved into the Cullen's home, much to my dismay. Alice was obsessing over me being her own life size Barbie doll, and Rose was going right along with it. Sometimes, I think they just took pleasure in torturing me.

Edward enrolled into Forks High once again. I learned that this was the first time he was back in high school since he left me. I never realized that it would have been that hard for him to be away from me. I guess that just proved to me we were two parts of the same puzzle. We fit together perfectly and couldn't be complete without the other. We promised each other that we would never be apart again, no matter what.

With Edward and I back together, Alice was more hyper than I've ever seen her. Edward told me that she was also being very careful with her thoughts lately but he had no idea why.

Even more of a coincidence, Edward and I sat in the exact same seats in our biology class that we sat in so long ago. Only this time he wasn't resisting the urge to kill everyone in the room just to have my blood. High school life was much more bearable and not as monotonous as it had been. My 

existence finally seemed under the control which I had been longing to have, without being burdened by the past.

Carlisle was very intrigued by my power, and he understood why the Volturi were after it. He said that he's never even heard of something even remotely similar. He figured the reason my gift turned out this way was because my mind was wired differently and I liked seeing things from different point of views. So why not see things differently by having someone else's experiences?

One night, Edward and I were getting ready to go out for alone time when Alice burst into our room. Since she saw this as a date, she insisted that she did my hair and make-up. I knew that no matter how much I protested the outcome would be the same, so I just took the torture hoping it would pass sooner. When she was done with me, I had a midnight blue silver belted dress that fell just below my knees with a matching handbag. My hair was half pulled back with soft curls cascading down my back and my make-up was very subtle. After I was done looking in the mirror, I reluctantly put on matching silver heels. Even though I had vampire grace, I still felt uncomfortable walking in them.

Alice shoved me out of the room and led me downstairs to where Edward was waiting. He looked stunning in a jet black tux. Only he could pull off something so formal with his hair as messy as it was. However, I wasn't expecting his reaction to me. He didn't stop staring even when I said his name about three times. When he finally snapped out of his daze, I led the way out of the house and to his new Volvo hoping to actually beat him at opening my own door, but of course that didn't happen.

As we drove down the long drive, Edward put in a CD that had all of his original compositions. My lullaby gently drifted into the still air of the car and we sat in a comfortable silence, hands entwined. I still had no idea where we were going, but I didn't want to ruin the moment by asking. We drove at an almost reasonable speed, until we reached a dirt road that I recognized immediately.

"What are we doing at the meadow?" I asked wondering why Alice would get me all dressed up for just coming here.

"You'll see in a few minutes, love," was all he replied.

He helped me out of the car and when I looked in his eyes, I saw a sly undertone to them. "How about we race there?" he asked with my favorite crooked smile.

I couldn't help but return the smile and kicked off my heels while saying, "Fine, but if I ruin this dress you get to explain to Alice." And then we were running.

He would always be quicker than me, I knew that but I had a few tricks up my sleeve. I used everything and anything that could possibly increase my speed, from the roots of trees to rocks deeply set in the ground. I was ahead of him for almost the entire time, but when I looked back and didn't see him I felt a whoosh of air race past me. Before I knew it, Edward was in front of me breaking through the trees into our little secluded heaven.

"Were you letting me lead the entire time?!" I asked as faked outrage and hurt in my voice. He just looked at me and silently shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. It was then that I realized how different the meadow looked, and I couldn't believe I didn't notice it before then. There were dozens of twinkling lights set in the trees giving a soft glow to the clearing. I heard the soft hum of music and instantly realized I was listening to my lullaby for the second time that night. The light gently reflected off of Edward's pale skin making him look even more radiant than before.

I walked over to him with what I was sure confusion written across my face. He still may not have been able to read my mind, but my face was easier to read than ever. Before I could react, he pulled me into a gentle but passionate kiss, and I was all too willing to kiss back. After what seemed like hours, we finally broke apart gasping for air.

He looked me in the eyes and I saw nothing but love in them. I was mentally kicking myself for believing what he said to me so long ago. I couldn't believe that I had been so blind as to see what I meant to him.

"Bella, even though I wish you could have held onto your humanity, I am so glad you are here with me right now. I love you so much and you complete me and my very existence. I feel the reason that I didn't die back in 1918 was just so I could meet you and love you. You are the most important thing to me, and I could only hope that you feel the same. And with that said I have something to ask you," he finished in a rush.

He got down on one knee and realization took over. The only reason Alice was being especially careful with her thoughts was not because of keeping something from Edward, but from me. Seeing as how we were almost always in physical contact with each other, I had free reign to his mind reading. Edward's voice pulled me out of my trance by saying, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I've never been so tongue tied. Every time I opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out. I was so shocked that I wasn't even paying attention to the look on Edward's face. I've never seen him so nervous. His features were slowly turning more and more panicky but then I made my way to his eyes, and then everything felt right. I stared into his never ending eyes and said in the most clear and confident voice that I could muster, "Yes of course I will."

He placed an antique looking ring on my finger and said, "This ring was my mother's, and I thought it fitting that you should have it." He then pulled me into yet another passionate kiss and when we pulled apart, all he said was "I love you."

I found nothing more fitting than to reply with, "I love you too, forever and for always."

**Alright, well I hoped you enjoyed chapter six!**

**I should be able to update more often and I hope I can get a chapter out every week.**

**Well you know the drill. Review and I update faster **

**-xDazzledByEdwardx**


End file.
